


H20: Road to the Future

by MysticRuins22 (LovelessRose)



Category: H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Girls attending university, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Post-Series, Romance, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessRose/pseuds/MysticRuins22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 3. This story begins one month after graduation and chronicles the girls' lives as they attend university and cope with boy problems and family issues, not to mention reuniting with a few people they would have liked to have never seen again. Mainly Cleo/Lewis with hints of Rikki/Zane and Emma/Byron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! I originally posted this on fanfiction.net, and decided to consolidate my stories from all of my accounts to this site. I will be posting the chapters slowly, and editing a few of the typos, etc along the way. Content will be the same. I will eventually continue the story, as I know it has been some years since I have posted a new chapter. I apologize for that.
> 
> Author's Note for story content: I am not from Australia, nor have I ever been, so any information in this story is going by research that I have done. Because it never tells us where in Australia the girls live, I have decided that they live in a small suburb near Melbourne. Also, this chapter contains major spoilers from season 3, so if you've watched none of it, I suggest you not read this until you have. A few reviewers of the story have given me some feedback on location information, so thank you for that! I will revise as I go.

"Emma!" Cleo screamed as she and Rikki ran onto the beach to get to their friend. Emma turned toward them with a smile and opened her arms for her two best friends. When they all hugged, there was an instant connection and familiarity that had been absent since the day Emma left. All three of them had felt empty for an entire year, and now they finally felt whole again.

Cleo withdrew first, wiping the tears from her eyes while Rikki squeezed the other blond once more before moving back and looking at the brunette. Emma too had tears in her eyes.

"Will you both stop it, already?" Rikki asked while nudging both girls. "We're all together now. No need for the water works."

"I know, Rikki." Cleo wiped her eyes once more. "It's just that it's been such a crazy year, and everything is finally all over and we have our best friend back."

Emma let one more tear fall, earning her a look from Rikki.

"Yeah, yeah, we all have had a hard year. But everything is done. Over. So quit with the tears, both of you."

"Rikki's right. We shouldn't be standing on the beach crying. I have a lot of stories to tell you two, and I know you've got things to tell me. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"Ah, that we do. And I know just the place to go." Rikki grabbed Emma and Cleo by their arms and lead them on the familiar path to the one place where they could always relax…above water.

"Welcome to the Juicenet café!" Rikki announced as she and the other two came up the ramp that lead to the inside of the establishment. Emma looked right at home, albeit a bit confused while Cleo looked more than a little surprised.

"Rikki, what happened to…'Rikki's'?" Cleo asked with a stunned pause at the fact that she was repeating her friend's name twice in one sentence.

"'Rikki's'?" Emma walked to the front of the entrance before turning back to the girls. "What is 'Rikki's'? This is the same café that we've always gone to."

"That is a story that should be told over a juice. Come, ladies." Rikki replied and entered ahead of the girls, who were still perplexed. Walking in, Emma was surprised to see that the set up for the Juicenet café was quite different than she last remembered it, while Cleo's surprise stemmed from the fact that it wasn't like the place she remembered it being only a few weeks ago.

While Rikki ordered them all juices, Emma and Cleo found a booth far away from the other customers that decided to sit inside. As they sat, Emma and Cleo looked at each other smiling.

"I am just so happy to be back home. Aside from the renovations here, it's like nothing's changed, you know?"

Cleo shook her head and gave a sheepish smile. "You have no idea how wrong you are about things not changing. There's so much we have to tell you about what happened after you left."

Emma frowned. She knew that look Cleo was giving her. It was the look that told her that whatever was going to be said, there was something that she wasn't going to like very much. And though Emma also had stories that she knew the girls wouldn't like, she wanted to start with something positive to lift their spirits.

"Here you go: A hot chocolate for Cleo and two mango splashes for us, Em." Rikki sat down once she's passed out the juices, earning her a pleased look from Emma.

"Wow, I see that things have changed. Since when have you become so considerate, Rikki?"

Rikki rolled her eyes and smiled. "Haha, don't get used to it. It's only because you've just got back. Everything will be back to normal very soon."

"Oh, I'll bet." Emma said with a smile and sipped her drink.

It was quiet for a few seconds, each of them sipping their drinks and thinking about how they were going to begin the all important conversation. So much had happened to each of them, all involving danger and adventure. Emma looked between the two of them and instantly saw that their stories would be much more detailed than hers, once again knowing that there would be portions that she would not enjoy.

"So Emma, how was traveling the world?" Cleo began, absentmindedly swirling her straw around in her cup. Rikki's head popped up to look at the blond across the table from her.

"Well, before I get started on my trip, I want to hear about what's been happening here. And I also have a bit of news for you. It's a surprise, though."

Rikki and Cleo looked at each other, smiling at Emma's blushing cheeks, before turning back to face her.

"Ah, let me guess; it's about a boy." Rikki concluded.

"Oh, how is Ash? We haven't seen him in ages!" Cleo asked, but Emma shook her head.

"It's a surprise. You'll see in a few minutes and I'll explain everything after that."

They both nodded, and Emma immediately encouraged them to tell her about the past year, leaving no details out. Cleo started first, going into how they met Bella at the beach and finding out that she had a tail. Emma was shocked, but not utterly surprised. She knew that there had to be more girls like them around the world, but she didn't think there would be another one in the area. Nevertheless, she listened raptly as Cleo told her about the moon pool and how the three of them found Will unconscious, and how he told a story of the water shooting from the wall and coming alive in the pool.

Emma now knew why Cleo looked a little concerned when she told Emma that things had changed. One of the things Emma missed most about being home was the moon pool. It was her place, as well as Rikki's and Cleo's. To think of anyone being down there worried her, but then to hear a story about the water was something else.

Cleo then got into telling her how they invited Bella to be part of the team, but that Will also came as part of the deal because she liked him so much. Rikki took over from there, explaining how obsessed Will had become with Mako island and the moon pool. When she told Emma about Will learning that all Cleo, Rikki and Bella were mermaids, Emma interrupted.

"So you mean to tell me that the only way he was going to help save Rikki's life was for Bella to tell him that you are mermaids?" Emma was angry, and Cleo and Rikki couldn't blame her for being so. After hearing it posed that way, it does seem very obsessive that Will would stoop that low just to find out something that wasn't any of his business.

"He didn't know I was in such trouble that it was violent, but I understand why you're angry. He did help save my life, though. I can't be angry about it for long."

Emma nodded, still upset, but urged them to continue to tell the story regardless. Just as Rikki was about to begin again, Emma turned her attention from them to the entrance and motioned for someone to join them.

"Here's the surprise." Emma said, and when Rikki and Cleo turned around they came face to face with…

"Byron?" Cleo exclaimed while Rikki looked on in shock.

"Hey there Cleo. Rikki. Good to see you both again."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major spoilers for Season 3.
> 
> The girls fill Emma in on everything that happened in the year she was away.

Emma moved over in the booth to allow Byron to sit next to her, and when he wrapped his arms around Emma and kissed her forehead, everything finally clicked.

"When did you two get together?" Cleo asked excitedly, moving her drink out of the way so she could stretch her hands out on the table.

Byron smiled as he brought Emma closer to him. "Funny thing," He chuckled. "I was with my family in Sweden during the holidays and we saw Emma and her family there."

"We got to talking and realized that we both still had really strong feelings for one another." Emma chimed in. She glanced at him as she spoke.

"We only had a few days to hang out, her family moving around so much and all, so I asked her to be my girlfriend."

"And then two days before I was set to leave, I told him about my being a mermaid--"

"--And when she told me, I said 'Cool'. And on the last day she let me see her tail." He looked at Emma, and both smiled warmly at each other.

"Aw, that's so romantic. I am so happy for you two." Cleo said, completely gushing over the fact that Emma and Byron were a couple. She always liked Byron and somehow knew that if he ever found out about mermaids that he would be least likely to care or be inclined to tell anyone else.

"Yeah, yeah. Super romantic. "Rikki spared a smile, but couldn't help rolling her eyes. "The finishing each other's sentences thing, though? That's got to stop."

"Ah, same old Rikki. I knew she would come back after a while." Emma smirked.

"Oh, you'd better believe it." Rikki replied and threw a piece of napkin at her. "So Byron, if you know Emma is a mermaid, you should know that Cleo and I are too."

If Byron was the least bit shocked, he never let on. In fact, he merely smiled and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

"I think it's so cool that you all are mermaids, and that you get to share it with one another. I always wondered why Emma would never swim with me when I asked her to, back when I joined the swim team. I remember watching her at meets and she was so good, then she stopped and I never got to see it again."

"Well, I'm sure you'll see us in action one day. You've just got to keep up with us." Emma squeezed his hand as he laughed, promising that he would try.

"Ok, so on with it. What happened after Will found out about you guys?" Emma urged on, wanting to hear more, and relaxed now that Byron had arrived and they knew that they were together.

Cleo continued the story, telling her how Will was a free diver and liked swimming with them. She went on to speak about how Bella had feelings for him, but that he was too dense to figure it out at the time, and that his sister Sophie was very inhospitable. Cleo then began to tell about her father's wedding to Sam when she started tearing up.

Rikki rubbed her back, reminding her that everything was alright now, and Emma looked concerned as she raised an eyebrow.

"What happened, Cleo?"

Cleo fanned her eyes and muttered an apology as let out a breath. Even now, she hated thinking of that day; the day Lewis told her he was leaving.

"Lewis had applied to a marine biology school in America, and I didn't know about it. He told me the day of the wedding that he'd been accepted and that he was leaving the next day."

"Oh no, Cleo." Emma was so sad for her friend. She couldn't remember a time that she'd known them where Cleo and Lewis had ever been apart. "That must have been awful for you."

She nodded. "It was, but something good came out of it. He told me he loves me—"

"And always will." A voice called from behind Emma and Byron, causing them to turn. Lewis stood there, his hands in his pocket, and his gaze moving between Emma and Cleo.

"Lewis, it's good to see you!" Byron moved so that Emma was able to stand and hug him. Lewis hugged her back before shaking hands with Byron. Rikki too stood up so that the seating arrangements could be modified. Rikki entered the booth, followed by Cleo and Lewis on one side and Emma and Byron on the other.

As soon as Lewis sat, he kissed Cleo before both of his hands grabbed hers. Cleo couldn't keep the smile off her face, causing Rikki to fake-gag.

"Honestly, you all are pathetic!" She commented with a smile, and they all laughed. Leave it to Rikki to make sure the mood didn't get too lovey.

"Rikki, how are you and Zane?" Emma asked curiously, and at seeing Rikki's face darken slightly, she guessed the answer wouldn't be too good.

"I'll get to that part later." Emma nodded, and Rikki took over for Cleo and launched back into what happened after Lewis left. She continued to talk about the mysteries of Mako, going into what the sea tentacle looked like and explaining about the weird blue crystals they encountered, along with the magical properties they discovered. Rikki especially went in depth about how she felt connected to the tentacle after it listened to her, and how she was more connected to Mako than Cleo and Bella were because of it. Everyone, including Lewis listened attentively while Rikki continued, and soon Cleo took over for her.

When the topic turned to Ryan, Emma could feel tension.

"Who is Ryan?" Emma asked.

"Some loser who works as a park ranger. Not only was he a little too interested in the rocks on Mako, but he also thought he had a chance with Cleo."

Lewis's eyes widened as he looked from Rikki to Cleo.

"He's a geophysicist. It's his job to be interested in rocks. You'd better let me tell it from here, Rikki." Cleo insisted while rubbing Lewis's hands.

After Lewis had told Cleo he loved her and left for America, their contact with one another was very limited due to being in different time zones and the very limited use of their mobile phones. Because of this, there was a constant worry that- despite Cleo loving him- someone would come along that she would be more attracted too. He did his best to always make time for her through emails and video chats, and he was just glad that their combined efforts paid off and they were still together and more in love than before.

Cleo told Emma about details from when Ryan first looked at the rock, to his frequent trips to Mako, and then to his curiosity and discovery of the crystals.

"And this is where we get to Zane and one of the reasons why I called it off with him." Rikki finally said.

"You called things off with Zane?" Byron and Lewis asked simultaneously, both not expecting that.

"I didn't have a choice. He was being a jerk. If it wasn't him making out with Will's sister, it was him making the entire mermaid situation a huge joke. I couldn't deal with it anymore."

Lewis and Byron stayed quiet, sensing that Rikki really didn't want to discuss it any further. Emma wrapped her arm around Rikki's shoulders, though.

"I'm really sorry, Rikki. I knew Zane was a jerk, but not that much of one."

"Despite all that, he has been trying to make it up to her." Cleo added while looking at Rikki, who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know he's been trying. It's going to take me a while to even consider him a friend again. If we are meant to get back together, it won't happen for a very long time."

The table became silent again for a few brief seconds before Emma broke it with a question.

"So, when will I get to meet Will and Bella?"

"You won't. They're gone." Rikki answered. She swirled her drink with a straw before glancing back up. "Bella's parents move around a lot, and she told us that they had to go to Egypt. Will's parents move around a lot too, and he asked them if he could go with her. They just left a few days ago."

"Oh, alright." Though she was slightly disappointed, she couldn't help but be relieved. "I actually have to confess that I probably wouldn't be thrilled to meet them. It just seems like they weren't as careful with the secret as we all were, and it put you in a lot of danger."

"I understand how you feel. We both felt that way originally about Will." Rikki said.

Cleo shook her head at the two. "Yeah, but if he hadn't been so curious, then we might not have known about the tentacle or its intentions until it was too late."

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Emma frowned. "What happened?"

The last part of the year was now revealed to Emma. Both Cleo and Rikki told everyone at the table about the crystal projection, the comet, and how all three of them stopped it from colliding with earth. By the time they finished, Emma felt like her head was spinning, and Lewis and Byron just looked in awe.

"You know, I can't believe you girls." Lewis brought Cleo closer to him. "You all saved the world. Your powers are so much more than we ever thought."

"Yeah. Three girls saving the world? Sounds so hard to imagine." Byron added.

"It felt so…" Cleo didn't know how to describe it.

"…surreal." Rikki finished for her. "Like the mermaid side of us just took over and we were like…one with the universe or something. Everything was resting on our shoulders and we just… we somehow knew what to do."

"And that was our year." Cleo ended with a smile, causing everyone else to return it.

"Wow, that was some year you had. Shame that I missed it. I missed you girls so much." Emma looked at Cleo and Rikki as she spoke.

"Em, you have no idea how much we wished you were here." Rikki told her. 

"Yeah, between missing you and Lewis, I was going crazy some days." Cleo added, and glanced at Lewis when she spoke.

"Well, we won't have to miss each other anymore. I'm home to stay, and I've finished up school while away, so that means we'll all be going to university together." Emma replied.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Rikki smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls make plans, and Cleo and Lewis have a talk.

The rest of the day had been spent with Emma going back home to finish unpacking her things, Rikki going to finish a last minute university application, and Cleo going to work at the marine park. Because they had to leave, Emma promised that they would get together the next night for a slumber party at her house and she would tell them everything that happened on her trip.

Now it was late evening, and Cleo had invited Lewis over to talk. Yes, he'd come back for her graduation, but the majority of the time after that had been spent between spending time with his family and doing a project he had over his summer holiday. He and Cleo had barely spent an hour together, and Cleo was determined to change that. After he said he loved her, her heart hadn't stopped fluttering since. It was as if those words changed her entire body's chemistry or something. She literally couldn't get him off of her mind.

She looked in the mirror again, triple checking her outfit. Though they weren't going anywhere, she still wanted to look nice for him. She decided on a black halter dress. She figured anything that matched her glasses would be a plus. She twirled around one last time before leaving the bathroom and tip-toeing back to her room.

Her dad, Sam and Kim had already gone to sleep. Cleo wanted to wait this late because she wanted to make sure she and Lewis were completely alone. Kim could literally turn up anywhere, and there was no way she was taking any chances allowing the small blonde to ruin the evening. A late night date was just what they needed to be able to talk and just be together.

She turned on the lamp and just began reading a book before she heard a faint knock on the door. When she opened it, she saw Lewis standing in front of her and admired him in the moonlight. He was in a simple polo shirt and khaki's, but the look he had on his face as he looked at her made him even more attractive.

"You're so beautiful, Cleo." He breathed, part of him not wanting to wake her family and the other part of him not being able to breathe from looking at her. She really did take his breath away. He took her in his arms and kissed her deeply before releasing her long enough for her to close the door behind him.

They walked back up to her room and she gently closed and locked the bolt on her door, thankful that Sam convinced her dad that she needed one. Usually this would have been a nice night to go to Mako island, but given the amount of people who had been there over the past year, she still didn't feel as safe as she once did there. Besides, she didn't feel like swimming just now.

Lewis sat on Cleo's desk chair while she sat on the edge of her bed. She watched as Lewis looked around the room, admiring all of her things, taking everything in. Words couldn't describe how much he'd missed Cleo while he was away. Every day he went without seeing her was like a stab through his chest. And every day, he worked harder than he ever had in his life in hopes of making the days go faster.

"So, where are you looking to go to university? Have you made your choice?" Lewis asked her, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He had something to tell her, and this would be one of the things he had to know in order to make the news more special.

"I don't know. It's between Victoria University and the University of Melbourne. I just can't decide. They're both great schools." She got up and walked over to her desk to pick up the two brochures before plopping back down on her bed. Holding both up to him, she gave a shrug.

"Where do you think I should go?"

"Well, I can't decide that for you, Cleo. Both are great schools with great programs, both are close to home… You said you might consider studying science or architecture?"

"Yeah." Cleo replied, remembering the conversation she'd had with him after graduation.

When he'd left for America, it seemed that she and Will had become the new scientists of the group, and she rather enjoyed it. It gave her a rush to examine things and come close to breakthroughs. She understood what Lewis loved about it so much. The architecture interest came from none other than Mako Island. The changes in the rock formations in the moon pool got her thinking of different structures around other islands, and soon that interest branched out into the structure of actual buildings, and how they could be improved. When she told Lewis all of this the day he came back, the pride in his eyes was enough to make her blush. Even without him saying it, she knew without a doubt how proud he was of her; how proud he always was of her and her accomplishments. And it was this pride in her that had her ask him his honest opinion about where she chose to attend university.

"Which one are you leaning towards?"

"I think I'm looking more towards Melbourne. It's large and is a little closer than Victoria, meaning that I could still keep my job at the marine park on weekends."

Lewis nodded, understanding not only why she wanted to keep the job, but also why she felt like she had to. Even though fishing patterns had gotten a bit back to normal after the comet, it was still slim pickings sometimes, and Don Sertori -along with other fishermen- were being affected. And now that Cleo was going to attend university and would need extra money to get settled in, it would be extra stressful on the family.

Lewis rose from his seat to sit next to her on the bed. He kissed the top of her head while pulling her close.

"Cleo, you know you have nothing to worry about, right?" He lifted her chin up with his finger to look him in the eyes. Though she nodded her head, her eyes clearly told him how worried she was.

He kissed her lips slowly, letting it linger before pulling back. If he was going to tell her his big news, now would be the perfect time to do it.

"Cleo, there's actually something I want to tell you." He got up from the bed and stood in front of her.

Cleo perked up and straightened her posture, giving him her undivided attention.

He looked her her, his expression happy and nervous."As you know, I have two more years of being in the marine academy in America before I graduate."

Cleo's face fell slightly, remembering the fact that he was meant to leave in two short months. Regardless, she gave him a smile anyway. She instead insisted him to continue.

"Well, I had a talk with my advisor in America before the summer holidays. I let him know I was returning here to visit my family, and he told me that one of his colleagues was also on his way to this area. He's working on a project looking at various fish migrations and such. My advisor also told me that the professor would be in need of a student to accompany him, and that he would be here back and forth for a few years at least…"

Though Lewis was spelling it out for her, Cleo still couldn't trust herself to believe what she thought she was hearing. The smile on Lewis's face, however, urged her to ask him.

"So, you're telling me that…" She paused, her hands moving to cover her mouth.

"I'm here to stay. When I came home for your graduation, I came with Professor Jones. I have to go back to America once or twice every few months to stay for a few days, but I'll be back home indefinitely."

"But, what about school?" Cleo asked, not wanting to be excited if there was a chance that his graduation would be jeopardized. "What about classes?"

Lewis's smile widened. "I would be taking university level classes at the University of Melbourne. And the great thing about it is that it's almost like a foreign exchange program…within a foreign exchange program. My advisor told me that, while studying with Prof. Jones, I would have to keep up with my coursework. Prof. Jones's other office is centered at the University of Melbourne. I would take the allotted amount of classes, and do my research. If all goes accordingly, I will graduate in two years, and maybe be on the same level as you and everyone else, albeit a few classes behind."

Cleo could no longer contain her excitement, launching herself into his arms. She literally couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lewis was back for good! They could be together and he would still be able to fulfill his dreams.

"Lewis, I am so happy for you!" Cleo couldn't help but let a tear escape, which Lewis promptly brushed off with his thumb before kissing her again.

"Now do you believe me when I tell you everything will be alright?" He asked seriously, his voice gentle and deep as he held her gaze.

Cleo wrapped her arms around his sides tighter and gave him a smile before letting her head fall on his shoulder.

"Yes, I believe you." She breathed. She couldn't contain the laugh that burst from her. She didn't think she could be happier in that moment.

He smiled. "You'd better. I'm here for you, and I always will be. I love you, Cleo." He had begun swaying them when she put her head on his shoulder.

"I love you too, Lewis." She kissed the side of his neck and just let him continue to calm her.


End file.
